


Der ungebetene Gast

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Sharing a Bed, Snow, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Newt hat sich in den Alpen eingenistet, nicht weit von Nurmengard entfernt. Als eines Tages Dougal aus dem Wald auftaucht, in Begleitung eines schmerzhaft vertrauten Gesichts, kann Newt sich nicht abwenden. Doch skeptisch bleibt er dennoch.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008165
Kudos: 7





	Der ungebetene Gast

**Author's Note:**

> Der Oneshot entsprang dem folgenden Prompt:   
> Gramander // Können sich nicht leiden // eingeschneit // es gab nur ein Bett

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nicht ausstehen können“, brummte die tiefe, samtene Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. Newts Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Zugleich stahlen sich kalte Fingerspitzen unter seine Kleidung. Als sie auf seinen Bauch trafen, zuckte Newt zusammen. Er erschauderte.  
Newt wollte etwas darauf sagen. Wollte Mr. Graves von sich schieben und ihn daran erinnern, dass es trotz aller Notwendigkeiten Grenzen gab. Doch das Kribbeln, das die Finger hinterließen, war angenehm, und Newt hatte sich die letzten zwei Tage so zusammengerissen, dass er jetzt nicht länger die Entschlossenheit dafür hatte. Sein Körper reagierte zu sehr auf den des Mannes. Zum Teufel mit seinen Hormonen! Seit er dem ‘echten Mr. Graves‘ begegnet war, verschafften sie ihm Herzrasen, kribbelige Fingerspitzen, flache Atmung und ein Ziehen in seinem Unterleib und seiner Brust, das nicht nur unpassend sondern auch ungewollt war. Sehr ungewollt!   
Weil er Mr. Graves nicht traute. Der Mann war einfach vor ihm aufgetaucht, mitten im Nirgendwo, in den österreichischen Alpen, in denen Newt sich eingenistet hatte. War von Dougal an der Hand aus dem Wald geführt worden, direkt zu Newts kleiner Hütte. Hatte behauptet, er sei geflohen und er erinnere sich nicht mehr an alles.   
Aber Newt hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Mr. Graves war seit Monaten wie vom Erdboden verschwunden gewesen, niemand hatte herausfinden können, wo Grindelwald ihn versteckt hatte. Und jetzt war er ihm einfach vor die Füße gestolpert, verhältnismäßig unversehrt, bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken und Kratzer? Ein wenig magerer als sein Double und sichtlich erschöpft aber ansonsten fit wie ein Cruppy? Wenige Kilometer Luftlinie von Nurmengard entfernt? Ohne Newt eine Antwort darauf geben zu können, wie ihm seine Flucht gelungen war?  
Newt war kein Idiot. Und er war vorsichtig. Trotzdem hatte er es nicht übers Herz bringen können, dem Direktor für magische Strafverfolgung die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen (nachdem er ihm einen Revelio und einen Finite Incantatem aufgehext hatte und nichts geschehen war). Vor allem, weil Dougal so sehr gedrängt hatte. Wenn Dougal so aufgeregt war und selbst entschied, dann vertraute ihm Newt meist.   
Aber Graves traute er nicht.   
‚Eine Nacht‘, hatte er bei sich gedacht und einen Patronus zu Tina geschickt, um sie zu informieren. Über die Entfernung um die halbe Welt würde es ein wenig dauern, bis der Überbringer seiner Botschaft sein Ziel fand. Und bis Tinas Antwort ihn erreichte.  
Doch dann hatte am kommenden Tag der Schneesturm zugenommen. Und Newt war das Feuerholz ausgegangen. Mr. Graves trug Handschellen, die seine Magie unterdrückten, wie er sagte. Sie hatten Kratzspuren, als hätte er sie über Stein geschleift. Newt fragte nicht nach. Doch er sparte seine eigene Magie auf. Er würde jeden einzelnen Funken davon brauchen, sobald sich Mr. Graves entschied, ihn anzugreifen.  
„Aber Sie wissen, dass es notwendig ist“, raunte ihm Mr. Graves‘ tiefe, samtige Stimme ins Ohr. Sie riss Newt aus seinen Gedanken. Die Hand schob sich höher.   
„Wenn wir nicht erfrieren wollen, müssen wir uns aneinander wärmen. Jedes Stück Stoff zwischen uns hemmt den Wärmefluss und kühlt uns aus.“  
Newt presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er wünschte, er könnte widersprechen. Doch Dougal, Pickett und der Niffler lagen auf seiner anderen Seite, eng an seine Brust geschmiegt. Sie waren die einzigen Tierwesen, die er mitgenommen hatte. Und sie alle zitterten unter der dünnen Decke, die sich nun alle Bewohner der kleinen Hütte teilen mussten.   
Newt wünschte, er hätte ein Fell. Verstohlen wirkte er einen kleinen Wärmezauber, der ihn aufseufzen ließ.  
„Sparen Sie Ihre Kräfte“, brummte der Mann in seinem Rücken. „Wenn es so weiterschneit, wird uns bald das Essen ausgehen. Wir werden jede Energie brauchen, die wir haben.“  
Newt schwieg. Die erste Nacht waren sie sich nicht so nah gekommen. Aber bei dem Schneesturm hatte Newt am nächsten Tag keinen Fuß vor die Tür zu setzen gewagt. Besagte Tür war ohnehin bereits halb unter den Schneemassen begraben gewesen, die bis an die Fenstersimse heranreichten. Inzwischen lag der Schnee noch höher. Er bedeckte halb die Fenster. Und es schneite immer weiter.   
Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber er musste einsehen, dass Mr. Graves Recht hatte. Der Mann war Auror, er kannte die wichtigsten Überlebenstricks genauso gut wie Newt selbst. Sie mussten sich gegenseitig wärmen, damit sie sich keine Erfrierungen zuzogen.   
Trotzdem klopfte Newts Herz schneller, als er sich seinen Pullover schließlich selbst über den Kopf zog.   
Er fuhr zusammen, als sich von hinten eine breite, nackte Brust an ihn drängte und sich ein großer Arm um seine Mitte legte.   
„Kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen“, grollte die tiefe Stimme in sein Ohr. „Morgen früh sind Sie sowieso tot.“  
Newt stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Er lag wie erstarrt in Mr. Graves Arm.   
„W-was?“, hauchte er.   
Mr. Graves schwieg einen Moment.   
Dann lachte er. „Das erwarten Sie doch, oder?“, fragte er. „Dass ich Sie umbringen werde. Dass Grindelwald mich geschickt hat.“ Er spuckte den Namen aus wie etwas sehr Ekliges, das ihm zu lang auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.  
Newt schwieg betroffen. Er konnte nicht widersprechen.   
„Glauben Sie mir“, setzte Mr. Graves hinzu. „Ich wäre selbst deutlich erleichterter, wenn ich einen Ozean zwischen ihm und mir wüsste. Aber das hier ist die nächstbeste Wahl. Schließlich …“ Er seufzte und Newt fühlte, wie er sich entspannte, als würde er loslassen. „… sind Sie Theseus‘ kleiner Bruder. Wenn Sie schon nicht glauben können, dass Sie in Sicherheit sind, so kann ich es mit Gewissheit. Von Ihrem kleinen Zoo einmal abgesehen“, setzte er milde amüsiert hinzu.   
„Es ist kein Zoo“, beschwerte sich Newt halblaut. Mr. Graves kannte Theseus. Das hatte er fast vergessen. Das machte ihn nicht sympathischer. Oder vertrauenswürdiger. Aber andererseits hatte Theseus nur wenige gute Freunde und Newt meinte, sich zu erinnern, dass Mr. Graves einer davon gewesen war, bevor er verschwunden war.   
„Wie auch immer“, sagte Mr. Graves. „Rutschen Sie näher heran. Jeder Zentimeter zwischen uns lässt uns nur Wärme verlieren.“  
Newt errötete. Ergeben schob er sich ein Stück nach hinten. Die warme Haut schmiegte sich deutlicher an ihn. In seinem Rücken fühlte er Mr. Graves‘ Herz schlagen. Ruhig und kräftig.  
Er hörte Mr. Graves zufrieden brummen. „War doch gar nicht so schwer.“  
„Seien Sie still“, beschwerte sich Newt halblaut. Der amüsierte Unterton, in dem der Mann mit ihm sprach, schien ihn zu verspotten. Newt mochte es nicht, das Gefühl zu haben, dass man sich über ihn lustig machte. Außerdem machte ihn diese Stimme nervös.  
„Sie wollen mir den Mund verbieten?“, fragte Mr. Graves und das Amüsement schien sich zu verstärken. „Wieso?“ Sein warmer Atem streifte Newts Nacken. Ihm stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.   
„Weil Sie mich zu sehr aufregen, um zu schlafen“, sagte Newt sehr direkt.  
Mr. Graves schwieg einen Moment. Er schien verdutzt.   
Dann lachte er leise und dunkel. „Sie sind nervös“, schnurrte er.   
Newt lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Oh, dieses verdammte Schnurren. Der Mann war ein wahrhafter Wolf im Schafspelz. Einnehmend und doch gefährlich.   
„D-das ist doch wohl auch kein … kein Wunder“, echauffierte sich Newt und stolperte über die Worte.   
„Ist es das erste Mal, dass Sie das Bett mit einem Mann teilen?“, fragte Mr. Graves in deutlich anrüchigem Ton.   
Bei seiner Dreistigkeit schoss Newt das Blut in die Wangen.  
„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!“, fauchte er.   
Mr. Graves lachte noch einmal leise. Merlin, dieses Lachen, dieses verführerisch samtige, weiche Lachen, das an den Enden ein wenig angeraut war, wie guter Feuerwhiskey mit einer Spur Honig. Newt wurde allein davon warm. Es lenkte ihn von seiner Entrüstung ab. Und das mochte er nicht. Er ließ sich nicht so leicht manipulieren!  
„H-hören Sie auf, mir ins Ohr zu lachen“, beschwerte er sich stur.  
„Oh?“, raunte ihm Mr. Graves ins Ohr. „Ist Ihnen das zu laut?“ Die Hand, die eben noch züchtig über Newts Bauch gelegen hatte, strich nun in lockenden Kreisen seine Brust hinauf. „Oder zu heiß?“  
Newt schnappte nach Luft, vor Entrüstung. Er schlug auf die Hand, sodass der Niffler und der Bowtruckle neben ihm zusammenzuckten. Dougal hatte es kommen sehen.  
„Hören Sie auf damit!“  
„Wie unverschämt“, tadelte ihn Mr. Graves neckend, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dem Schlag. „Vergessen Sie nicht, wer ich bin.“  
Newt hielt den Atem an. Oh, das tat er nicht. Seit er von dem falschen Mr. Graves zum Tod verurteilt worden war und erlebt hatte, wie wenig sich seine Mitarbeiter gegen diese Entscheidung gesträubt hatten, vergaß Newt nicht, wer er war. Etwas an ihm musste genauso sein wie bei Grindelwald, dass niemand den Tausch bemerkt hatte. Newt kam nur nicht dahinter, was.  
Aber was sie definitiv gemeinsam hatten, war ihr Charme. Grindelwald nutzte seinen, um seine Anhänger um sich zu scharen. Das hatte Newt kaltgelassen. Nun wünschte er, er wäre gegen Mr. Graves‘ Charme ebenso immun.   
Hinter ihm hörte er Mr. Graves leise lachen. „Sie sind kratzbürstig.“ Bevor Newt entrüstet darauf antworten konnte, fühlte er, wie sich Mr. Graves‘ Gesicht in seinen Nacken schmiegte. „Wie ein Kätzchen“, setzte der Mann hinzu.   
Newt presste die Lippen aufeinander. Merlin, dieser unverschämte, arrogante Typ von einem Direktor!  
„Sie sträuben sich“, schnurrte ihm Mr. Graves zu, „nicht gegen mich. Gegen Ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse.“ Er setzte einen heißen Kuss auf Newts Hals und entlockte ihm damit ein atemloses Keuchen.   
„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf“, setzte Mr. Graves hinzu und seine Hand wanderte ungefragt höher. Newt fuhr zusammen, als er ihm in die Brustwarze kniff und ein erregendes Kribbeln durch seinen Oberkörper schoss.  
„Sie wissen nicht, ob das Ihre letzte Nacht ist“, raunte ihm Mr. Graves zu, der sich warm an ihn schmiegte. „Meine letzten Monate waren einsam. Unsere Zukunft ist ungewiss. Wieso nicht der Versuchung nachgeben?“  
Newt schluckte betroffen. Mr. Graves hatte so ernüchtert geklungen. Als hätte er nichts mehr zu verlieren, weil er bereits mehr verloren hatte, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Newt zögerte. Das warme Gefühl in seinem Rücken, der einnehmende Geruch des anderen, seine Hände an Newts Körper, es ließ ihn nicht nachdenken. Als ihm die Finger erneut in die Brustwarze kniffen, konnte er das nächste Keuchen kaum mehr zurückhalten. Er fühlte, dass er einknickte.   
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen nickte er schließlich.  
Zur Antwort zog ihn Mr. Graves entschiedener näher. Newt durchlief ein wohliges Schaudern. Mercy Lewis, er hoffte, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht bereute.


End file.
